Behind the scenes
by The Kirklands
Summary: Arthur being one of the most famous suit models in America is then fired from his job, the culprit being his modelling partner Alfred who replaced him with a newer Russian model. Francis being a popular flirty model working on the top range is caught in a magazine suggesting romance between himself and Arthur. They must pretend for their career. But is it all pretend. WARNING YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this new series, its personally one of my favourite series I've made recently with a unique plot so I really hope you like it so I can put up lots and lots of chapters. Thank you Vanti for writing this story with me and I already know it took me about 3 months to publish XD I forgot okay. This is another FRUK and it might contain modern text phrases at occasional points when getting the mobile phone view within the story so I hope that doesn't cause confusion but it will be toned down ( cause I don't use text language XD ) . Also! every review and follow will help motivate me to submit more chapters and that specific series so please if you like one or want to see more chapters really bad please motivate the writers when possible~ 3 always helps alittle .**

 **Anyway Please enjoy .**

Marching out of an expert modelling company working with a suit designer brand was a rather handsome and well dressed Englishman swearing enough to make a drunk blush " you can't fire me! I made your company! Your famous because of me! " red in the face and getting rather spitty the Brit looked to his former partner rolling his eyes through a window and walking away " ill get you too! I made you who you were! I trained you when you first arrived in this hell hole!" taking his box of possessions and old magazines that contained his work the shameful walk to the car begun.

" What am I going to do...that was my only employer and work..." dreading to return to his luxury apartment wondering how to get the rent.

Arthur snapped out of his current thought when his cell phone rang. He fumbled through his pockets until he could find the bloody device. He quickly answered the phone and said in his professional work tone "Hello this is Arthur Kirkland. Who am I speaking with?"

On the other side of the line was thankfully a familiar voice "Hello Arthur, this is your manager Kiku." The Japanese man said with a noticeable accent.

" Omg kiku! You won't believe what just happened! I was replaced at work! They ignored my contract length and ripped it up right infront of me and my partner looked happy!" hissing through his teeth almost like he was angry at the phone " please tell me you have a job offer for me or an idea!? I need rent for next month! And I'm not getting a roommate again! The last one stored!" slowly getting off track because he was panicking.

"Calm down please." Kiku audibly sighed before speaking up again "I heard what happened and I'm already trying to find a solution. I'm trying to get in contact with your employer but for now I'll have to wait. Besides, I'll probably be flooded with job offers for you in the next day or two." Kiku ensured hoping that will get Arthur to relax a little bit.

Sighing in relief aswell Arthur finally relaxes afterall he was famous, good looking and used to be high in demand before those bast...stopping his thought before he finished Arthur shook his head and smiled " thanks kiku that helps, I'll be back in a magazine contract in no time! And make sure that silly underwear model Francis doesn't hear about this or he might make some weird vendetta trying to corrupt and sabotage all my new possible contracts"

"Arthur I can't make a promise like that... This news is probably going to spread like wild fire and I can't stop that. So don't be surprised if you turn up in a magazine sometime soon.." The Asian man admitted. Arthur being fired was big news. He knew that Arthur's recent unemployment will blow up on websites like Twitter and Facebook. Sure it's free advertisement but it can also come with the cost if rumours and lies.

" well just try to keep that stinky Frenchman off my work and employers okay, I can't have him going around giving me a bad reputation when I'm weak " Arthur stated with slight annoyance like it has happened before and bad memories cropped up " anyway lets just get me a good contract for now so I can manage the rent...Oh boy if my landlord hears about this" grumbling dreading the Italian ( aka Romano)

"I-I'm sure you'll be fine" Kiku reassured the stressed Brit once more "I'll find you a new contractor by the end of the week. Is alright with you?"

" Yes... Please" sounding exasperated and winded " ill just go home and sit down...I've been through alot today" sniffling from his crying earlier and it begins to rain " great now it's raining" hanging up on the phone he sighs having to wall home with his possessions in the rain, sniffing he begins to cry again at the situation he is in.

A car, more specifically a convertible (with the roof on top), came to a slow halt next to Arthur. The window rolled down revelling the blonde Frenchman whom was driving the convertible.

"Salut Arthur~ I haven't seen you in a while." The Frenchman smirked smugly at the teary Brit.

" why are you grinning soo much" Arthur grumbles already in a bad mood and on the brink of becoming sick in this weather " can't you see I'm not in the mood for your smug smile and stupid car... "

"Well I was going to offer you a ride home instead of walking in the pouring rain" Francis said running a hand through his blond golden locks.

" YOU were going to give me a ride...you were" sighing Arthur looks up to Francis with a glare and walks to the car opening the door of the car and sitting down in silence "... Fine..." soaking wet and sniffling, his eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying and hair messy he looked a mess.

"I hope you're not going to a photoshoot anytime soon. You look about three times uglier then usual~" The Frenchman teased like he always did, although it wasn't the right time to do so. It was almost an instinct to tease Arthur.

"... I'm not in the mood Francis ...they tore up my contract infront of my face...Alfred replaced me with a Russian model...and I need to find rent money fast " looking away from Francis the whole time since the Brit was too proud to look this pathetic and weak to his rival, afterall this meant good for Francis' chances at work.

"They didn't!" Francis sounded alarmed and shocked. He glanced over to the exasperated Brit showing a little bit of pity for him "I wouldn't save that for my worse enemy! UGH! Those contractors don't know what us models go through. Throwing you out like that. Ha! He's gonna loose a lot of money"

" yeah yeah...and you turn up grinning and looking at me from your car...was kind of a punch in the face" looking down to his box of possessions " but ill get through this and make it bigger than before in the suit modelling industry, I'll get the dream contract we all crave" beginning to wrinkle his nose in anger and disgust " then I'll buy their business and fire Alfred and that Russian myself! " yelling near the end

Francis bit his lip and shut up. As much a he wanted to tease the Brit he was scared the he'd be thrown out of his own car. After a few minutes of silence Francis opened his mouth like he was about to say something but quickly closed it after telling himself it wasn't worth a broken nose. After a few more long, awkward silence filled minutes thy had finally arrived at Arthur's apartment complex.

" thanks..." was the only thing the stubborn Englishman could say, afterall the Frenchman did just drive him home " and if you make fun of me not having a job and even try to sabotage my search for work i might just have to kill you"

Francis chuckled lightly as if it was a joke "What makes you think I'd do something like that?" The Frenchman raised an eyebrow and smirked "Au Revoir Arthur~! I'll see you sometime around. Don't miss me too much" He said winking and blowing a kiss at Arthur before driving away and leaving the Brit to his own affairs.

Making fists with both his hands and the blood slowly rising to his head he growled getting hot headed and mad at Francis comment about missing him " I swear he should know how to talk to me by now! He is doing this on purpose" marching off to his apartment annoyed.

When Arthur and Francis didn't know was that there was a young photographer near by that had spotted them. He was grinning ear to ear as he looked at the photos he took of the two models.

"I am soooo getting a promotion~" he chimed and quickly ran off before he was spotted.

In the morning feeling alittle more cheerful and bright was the same Englishman looking like death the night before " ahhh finally up... Slept in longer than expected but I needed that" talking to himself in the form of reassurance and motivation considering he had a tough few days in the future to go through " now lets check the job section in my magazine, no doubt they are begging for me already"

Walking to his front door seeing the carefully contained magazine under the door displaying half the magazine cover with his own face and body on it " ahh I knew it~ they already want to hire me" chuckling to himself he picks the book up and shakes his head skeptical that he was every doubting himself " silly me thinking I wont find a job" sipping his tea he prepared earlier he spat it out when he saw the front cover.

"*HOTTEST NEW COUPLE*" was written in big bold letters in the cover of the magazine with a picture of Arthur standing outside of Francis's car and a caption underneath it saying: "Move out of the way Gil and Liz! Looks like these two hotties are the newest couple on the block!". Not to mention the picture on the bottom left corner showing Francis blowing Arthur a kiss.

"Where did they go? Were they getting intimate? Is Arthur doing it for the money?! Find out on page 46-48!" 

**I hope people enjoyed that and found the plot refreshing and new compared to other fan fictions, I was going for quite a funny and potential plot with lots of roads to take in comedy and drama...but mostly comedy. Anyway please review or follow if you love the story and don't worry those who havent got profiles and enjoyed it. All of my series will be updated and given more chapters on popularity or not, so timing isn't certain but it WILL be completed. I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters and this is a completely fan created story so don't sue me XD. thank you and hope you continue with the other chapters.**

 **Kirklands.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Englishman was usually chirpy in his mornings infact he was well known for it but this morning he found himself head hanging low supported by his elbow on the desk "... How does this even happen" he stutters while examining the headlines and lying facts about having a relationship with not just a man but his rival.

" This can't be legal... I bet the Frenchman planned all of this! Who would just sit around with a camera to take that picture! Not to mention...they got my bad side...though yesterday everywhere was my bad side" feeling a headache already surging through his head and most likely a vein popping out distinctly from his forehead he decides to lock his apartment door and wallow in self pity and some cheerful tea therapy.

Arthur's phone buzzed as a notification lit up the phone's cover screen. Arthur grunted and picked up his phone. The notification almost made him spit out his tea.

Twitter

FrancisBonnefoy:  
ArthurKirkland Bonjour mom amour~! When's the next date ; ) 3

Furiously tapping his pale fingers on the phone keypad he replies to Francis not thinking twice on his wording and the public viewing this.

Arthurkirkland:  
FrancisBonnefoy you mean the next time I see you and punish you!

Clearly not understanding what he just wrote could be taken the opposite way intended he just sat back waiting for this story to unwind itself.

A few minutes later Arthur's phone buzzed once more with a reply from the bloody Frenchman.

FrancisBonnefoy:  
ArthurKirkland Ohhh~ I can't wait ; )

Face cracking with his jaw gapped open and pale complexion more So than usual, finally realising what he had done he decided that it was time to stop relying before he dug himself a deeper hole and threw his phone across the room in annoyance.

Arthur's pathetic throw left the phone with barley a scratch. The phone started ringing, indicating that he was receiving a call, much to Arthur's annoyance.

Leaving it alone determined not to fall for the Frenchman's tricks he walked to his bedroom slamming the door and curling up into a fetal position on the bed with a giant pillow in his arms and between his legs " why can't they all just leave me alone! I'm tired!" growling and attempting to close his eyes and sleep since he didn't have to get up early for work anymore.

Before Arthur could relax, his home phone started ringing. Arthur took an other pillow and covered it over his ears in attempts to ignore the pestering caller. The home phone eventually went over to voice mail.

"Hello Arthur. It's me Kiku." The Japanese man sounded rattled and panicked which was very rare for the usually calm Asian "I've been trying to make it to your apartment for the past half hour... Security have been trying to control the paparazzi and fans, I can't get through tough... Please call me as soon as possible." The line cut leaving the room in complete silence.

Having no interest in seeing his manager right now he remained on the bed relaxing and trying to block out the fact that fans and paparazzi were standing outside his apartment and he had to go outside eventually to the market and buy food unless he ordered takeaway forever, then again the delivery person could be a con. Contemplating his newly created life from this individual story he closes his eyes feeling faint.

A large knock on the door resonated through the apartment, awaking the English man from his nap.

" who is it" the English model mumbles not caring how he looks being in his private home feeling blue " if you want pictures piss off...the Frenchie isn't here!"

A frustrated sigh could be heard from the other side of the door "It's Kiku. Your manager. Let me in Arthur I need to see you!"

More grumbles were heard along with thumping footsteps, a key was then slid under the door and the familiar footsteps thumping back to the couch of sorrow Arthur deemed comfy " let yourself in, whatever..."

The Japanese man picked up the keys and unlocked the door, allowing himself inside the apartment. The poor man had a ripped up shirt and hair that could compare itself to Arthur. His usually calm and collected facial expression was replaced with a deep frown and furrowed eyebrows.

"... Do not tell me how ridiculous I look. I already know."

Even being as blue as he was Arthur couldn't help but smile and let out a faint laugh " you got eaten up by the crowd up there, can't imagine what it will be like when my landlord sees this mess"

"Let's not talk about that right now" The manager sat down on the couch across from Arthur. He looked slightly more relaxed now that he was away from those screaming fangirls."I saw the article about you in the news paper today... Care to enlighten me on this situation?"

"Let's not talk about that right now" The manager sat down on the couch across from Arthur. He looked slightly more relaxed now that he was away from those screaming fangirls."I saw the article about you in the news paper today... Care to enlighten me on this situation?"

" look it's not true!" Arthur interrupted " it was raining last night...I was upset and down and it just so happens the Frenchman appeared offering me a lift since it was raining, I took the lift and he dropped me off here, THATS IT!" yelling at the end showing his serious he was " I don't even know how that photo could have been taken...I didn't see anyone around".

"Never underestimate paparazzi" Kiku mumbled subconsciously "To be honest I was hoping you two were actually love interests..."

" WHAT!?" The Brit yelled " WHY!?"

"Okay calm down. I'm not going to force you into anything" Kiku said trying to calm the rattled model down "But you know how much this news story blew up. Imagine how much more job offers you'll get if work with him"

The Englishman stood up and scratched his now stubble covered chin from not shaving that morning " that is true but...no I'm even crazy for thinking of that option!... But he does get million pound deals...but no! I can't..." sighs defeated he looks up knowing his manager is saying the truth.

"Arthur-san. Me and Francis's manager were talking.. We think it would be a good idea"

"... Who is his manager?" Arthur dreaded asking since he somehow thought this was a good idea.

" Ja ja alright franny boy keskeskeskez" Gilbert laughed with his chair leaned back and legs up on his desk " now franny kiku und I were talking and vell ve think zhis story needs to be fact! Vhat do you think? Kiku agreed to get Arthur vorking along vith it" tapping the magazine.

"I don't mind playing along" the Frenchman said biting his lip to hide a small smirk "I'd like to see how this goes"

" now lots of hand holding und flirty behaviour you hear me" Gilbert adds and puts his sunglasses on smirking " I vant zhis convincing und sexy, you on every magazine and photoshop! " gestures as to how big and famous he will be.

"Pas de problème~ This should be a piece of cake" Francis boasted, brushing his blond strands of hair away from his face

" now get out there und flirt my sexy blond baby! Und make sure people are watching und promote couple photoshop! Use zhat little Brit?" Gilbert chuckled and stood up walking to the window seeing the fans nearby.

"I will!" Francis stood up and walked over to his manager's side, looking out watching the crazy fans standing near the building "... Maybe I should wait a little longer"

" nah~! Tell zhem your off to see Arthur...zhey vill understand" Gilbert winks and sits back swiviling in his seat.

Francis took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst, but tried not to focus on it too much. "Alright mon ami, if you say so." He walked out of his manger's office. People around him couldn't help but to stop and look at him when he passed through the halls. Ladies wanted him. Men wanted to be him.

He made his way to the bottom floor where he was greeted with crowds of paparazzi. He waved and winked at them like he had always done before security guards came to safely escort him out.

Back in Arthur's apartment the recently fired suit model was lying on his couch eating a doughnut and trying to forget his troubles and the hard decisions he had to make while his manager watched over him alittle annoyed by the diversion of his question

" you know Kiku I never knew how tasty these things were" Arthur mumbled with his mouth full " Maybe I will become a baker instead?" he smirked in a day dream

"Maybe you can have that as a side job one day..." Kiku mumbled nervously. Arthur was horrible at cooking and baking. He would probably have to go though tons of law suits for food poisoning.

Looking up he remembers Kiku's presence " wait...why are you still here? were we discussing something or do you want to have breakfast with me...then again if you do people might think we are a couple" laughing hysterically at the situation now still very much nervous.

"Arthur-San... Are you alright?" The Japanese man asked with concern for his client.

" of course im not fine! the magazines are saying im going out with my old model rival who took the jobs I wanted! " Arthur yelled in a sudden fit of anger " and now I have to pretend its true to make the rent this month! "

"Oh Arthur it won't be bad-" Kiku was cut off with a knock on the door. He sighed quietly "Who is it?"

"Special delivery~!"

" I hope it's more cake" The Brit grumbled dragging his feet behind him as he marched to the front door, once opening it and seeing the Frenchman after a good long, dull stare he closes it again and locks the little chain on the door shut then proceeding to walk back to the couch.

Kiku grudgingly got up and opened the door, where he was met with the beaming French model.

"Bonjour Kiku~ I'm here to see Arthur."

"I don't think that's a good idea..." The Japanese man was ignored by the Frenchman as he waltzed his way towards the irritated Brit.

"Bonjour Arthur~ How are you mon amour?"

" What did you say to me?" Arthur asked with narrow eyes block out the sun

"I called you my love" Francis took a seat beside Arthur and smirked "we are in a 'relationship' after all~"

Feeling his anger slowly blossom in his blood and his stomach turn at that sentence Arthur then did the unspeakable and threw up on Francis then letting his limp head lean on the Frenchman's shoulder...he ate too many doughnuts...

Francis quickly stood up in a complete panic.

"Merde merde merde! I think some got in my hair!"

When Francis was stood up to react Arthur fell flat faced on the carpet below and passed out to a certain extent, enough not to move but enough to moan in pain.

Kiku's eyes widened. Francis was freaking out and Arthur had passed out. The awful turns off events caused him to start panicking.

"Ummmm. uh" The Japanese man was thinking of a plan to settle everything down "Francis-san, you go take a shower. I'll bring Arthur over to his bedroom" Francis nodded and walked off to go find the bathroom.

Arthur was like a heavy log to carry, he was down and out atleast so he couldn't get mad with the short Japanese manager accidently hit him with furniture he passed by and the following doorways.

When the manager finally made it to Arthur's room, he (miraculously) managed to place Arthur neatly into his bed. He took a deep breath and walked out of Arthur's room to go find some medicine and a face cloth to give Arthur.

Moaning about feeling sick and curling up into a tight fetal position Arthur didn't care about vomiting on the hottest celebrity model this year. He could care less he had a stomach ache.

When Kiku came back he gently placed a cold face cloth on Arthur's head. He tucked Arthur in and left the room once more to make the sick Brit some soup.

hearing his shower being used Arthur was alittle annoyed and grumbled before another wrack of pain surged through his body.

Today wasn't going to be a good start if they were to pretend to be a couple.

 **Kirklands.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! its been ages and its good to be back! I'm sorry for the delay on continuing and finishing the series and chapters I'm writing but I assure you I'm not gone and they will all be finished along with some new ones. I was finishing my college work and exams along with my phone breaking where I stored all my stories but ill make do with my laptop for now. I hope you are looking forward to a new chapter of this story cause I know I was, its a personal favourite of mine. Anyway enough talking I hope you enjoy the story and thank you as always for writing this with me Vanti and Nat for being my paparazzi~**

Alarm ringing suddenly at 9 AM for his work...well his old work that he was fired from. What a way to wake up remembering you lost your job, your house was a mess along with your hair and your perfume scented bed sheet...

"wait what?" why do my bed sheets smell like perfume!?" Arthur instantly sat up forgetting about his sickness from the day previously and winces slightly as it hits him again " what the..." his house was spotless, airy, bright with the sun shining through and some rather vulgar Victorian styled furniture that only a certain crazy Frenchman was obsess...

" FRANCIS!" Screaming on the top of his lungs in a shrill English accented scream.

The blonde Frenchman peeked through the doorway with a taunting expression on his face. Arthur's face was red as a tomato and his large eyebrows knitted together. Francis found Arthur's angry expression quite comedic as he attempted to hold back the chuckles escaping his lips.

"Oui mon amour- EEEek!" Francis quickly dodged the random item thrown at him, not being able to identify it before a large amount of english cusses he had never heard before was suddenly yelled at him.

" what did you do to my bloody house! it was perfect before! whats with all the pink?!" Rolling out of bed before he had feeling in his legs resulting in a loud thud when skin met the floor. " What the?!" looking down at his own body remembering going to sleep with a familiar black pair of boxers on only to be met with the sights of his clean union jack ones.

His face turned paler than its already pale complexion " your joking me...YOU CHANGED ME IN MY SLEEP TOO?! YOU PERVERT!" hurrying to his feet waving occasionally to get his balance.

"I was the only one that could do it!" Francis protested in his defense "Your manager was way too embarrassed to even think about changing your clothes and the clothes you were wearing were getting smelly. You should be thanking me Arthur~" the Frenchman only had time to glance at Arthur before another object was thrown at him.

"you just called me smelly! and told me to thank you!" groaning feeling his head pounding at his own voice he sits back down perching on the edge of his bed " where did you sleep last night?" the Englishman already dreading the question since he knew the answer was hidden in his perfume scented bed sheets.

Francis visibly flinched and started to laugh nervously. Offering no response to the infuriated Brit's question.

" I wont be mad just answer the question..." clearly the worst lie Arthur had ever made

Francis looked at the wall beside him looking for answers but found none. Without looking away from the wall Francis hesitantly pointed a finger at the empty spot in Arthur's bed.

"There. I slept there"

" I KNEW IT!" The short blond broke his promise of peace instantly about to beat up the Frenchman until an unfamiliar phone ringtone filled the silent air. "wha?" looking around searching for his phone, he grumbles when he finds it in a silly decorative bowl and then turns it on seeing no messages " its not me?"

Turning back around to look at the stinky Frenchman, whom was currently (and unsurprisingly) answering the text he had just received. Francis caught the Brit looking at him in admiration (though most would describe it as disgust) and smirked.

"Jaloux~?" he taunted, receiving several glares from Arthur.

Arthur pouted with a tint of jealously " why do you get more work and text messages than me! im just as handsome and muscular!" stands up flexing as best he can with hands on either hip

Francis had practically burst out in laughed right then and there. He had to hold back tears of laughter that prickled in the corner of his eyes.

"Muscular?! You make me laugh! You should change your profession to comedian!" Francis managed to say before bursting into laughter once more.

The englishman's face was rising with a beat read colour and angry hot headed sweat seeping from his skin the Englishman at this point looks like a bomb or chemical explosion about to happen " WHATS SO FUNNY ABOUT THE WAY I LOOK! AFTERALL YOUR JUST A SMELLY AND HAIRY PERVERT WHO THINKS HE IS BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE WITH HIS CRUMMY FRENCH ACCENT!".

Francis's eyes widened at Arthur's sudden outburst. His laughter came to a halt and his lips settled into a flat line. The heated atmosphere around them had become gloomy. The frenchman looked off into the distance with a hurt expression on his face. "So... Is that how everyone see's me?" he asked, slightly gripping his own arms like it was the last thing he could hold onto.

Arthur only sighed seeing the Frenchman acting alittle sensitive " look...im just alittle on edge alright, losing your job, work partner and finding yourself possibly homeless without work does that to a guy" clearly lying since he meant some of it considering this Frenchman once took his work on purpose then again he was guilty himself of doing that " now just go home while I recover from the shock...and wallow alittle" giving a hysterical smirk

"Go home?" Francis burst into laughter and turned around to face Arthur. Once he settled down he looked to Arthur with a mischievous glint in his eyes "I'm afraid I cannot do that mon chère ami"

stomping his foot already annoyed the once hired suit model was looking alittle childish " well you cant stay here I can assure you! Romano wont let me have people over" smirking feeling like he already won until he heard another beep fill the air from the Frenchman's direction " GODDAMN IT" jealousy seeping through every sweat gland of his body.

Francis stuck his tongue out teasingly at Arthur and proceeded to answer the text. He wore a triumphant smile and looked away from the screen in front of him, his blue eyes looking back at Arthur.

"A little bird just told me I could stay for awhile~"

" what the hell do you mean!? that's absurd I would have to agree to it no matter what my landlord says! " looking away not amusing the bouncy haired one.

"I have a buddy that is 'friends' with the landlord" the Frenchman said making quotation marks with two fingers at the word 'friends'. "He managed to convince him that I can stay whenever I want~ Also! Your manager and my manager think that you and I should get to know each other a little more." Francis took a step closer to Arthur and gave him a flirtatious look.

Making karate chop hands and flailing them at Francis , Arthur stepped back " don't you dare! no homo! " slowly stepping back and ends up falling on the bed then crawling back to the headboard " ill call the police and scream I swear!" just at that moment his home phone began ringing with the cheesiest British national anthem playing " its my manager calling! he must be calling to tell the pervert to get out my house"

"Your words have wounded me once more Arthur." Francis said sarcastically while taking a seat on one of the sofas across the room.

The Brit rolled his eyes and hastily answered the answered the cell phone.

"Hello Arthur-San" Kiku said in his casual monotone voice.

" Your calling to tell Francis to get out of my house right?and to take his stinky germs elsewhere " hissing the last part seeing as his intruder had a sensitive spell earlier when taking abuse " cause pretending this act is a push for me BUT to go all the way to make us live together and live this fraud its just too far! I have a clean and respected reputation!".

"A-about that.." Kiku coughed and cleared his throat, obviously nervous over the phone "Francis does not have to stay at your place.. But, please consider getting to know him better-" The Japanese was interrupted by a raging Brit before he could finish what he was saying.

Interrupting " I SHOULDNT HAVE TO IF YOU COULD JUST FIND ME WORK!" shouted loud enough for Francis to hear

"Please calm down.." Kiku pleaded with a sigh "I did find you a job, possibly several ones, from major big modelling agencies!" The man sounded excited from a moment which was unusual for the man. Upon realization of his unusual behaviour, he cleared his throat and regained his calm composure. "There's a catch though, they want you working with Francis.."

pausing for a moment after hearing the news until Arthur forced out a "well...uhh"

Kiku knew that the snobbish model wasn't great with compromises afterall the man threw a fit if he had to share a makeup desk or even a fashion designer so he kept quiet waiting and secretly panicking.

" I guess that could work BUT no kissing, hand holding and definitely no questions about our relationship and proof is a no go!" Giving in to his usually high demands seeing as his rent needed paid " now what brand of suits are we modelling" clearly unaware that he doesn't model suits anymore and this could be for all he knows an underwear photo shoot.

"Well actually.." The Japanese man cleared his throat for a third time showing obvious nervousness once more "You aren't going to model suits for your next photoshoot... You're modelling for Calvin Klein... A-and one can only assume that-"

looking confused over the phone and glancing at his visitor making sure he isn't touching his kitchen again or any rooms for that matter " I'm not familiar with their fashion or brand...so I guess ill see when I get there, thanks kiku ill get ready and kick this perv out before his behaviour grows on me" hangs up without hearing kiku's explanation on the photo shoot.

"So you got the news~?" The Frenchman hummed before having more objects being thrown at him

Narrowed eyed and suspicious " what do you mean I got the news? did you already know we had a job to do together?"

"Bien sûr~" Francis grinned, unaware of a fuming Arthur.

Already annoyed enough Arthur simply picked up his phone and walks to the bathroom only to return fully clothes and sit on his worn out looking couch " you know what, I'm going out shopping so you HAVE to leave now, I need to get my face groomed"

"You barely even have facial hair" the Frenchman scoffed standing up. "Well if you're going out shopping I might as well tag along~" he said brushing his golden blond locks out of his face.

Arthur interrupted " oh no no no! if you come along you'll end up getting a facial or worse a full body wax...as much as you need one I don't want to be there for it!" Overreacting like a teenager hanging out with their mum in front of her popular friends " the cameras will also be all over us!"

"Exactement! That's the point Arthur! Think about it. We've gained so much popularity the past few days over a picture that clearly doesn't have any kind of evidence behind our 'relationship'" Francis said using quotations on the word 'relationship'. "If we are seen together again we might get even more attention then before! That means more popularity and more job opportunities!"

Biting his lip Arthur weighed how much he hated the Frenchman on a scale with money balancing on the other side "well...if you put it that way...oh god something is wrong with me if I'm seriously considering this" looking away and offering a hand for a handshake " fine I will agree to be your partner...BUT I'm the masculine one got it! and no actual homosexual activity...ill get you to sign a contract on that part"

"You're no fun.." Francis pouted but shook the other man's hand, sealing the deal between the two men.

" right now lets go before it becomes the busy hour, I want some people to see us...not everyone" standing up and glancing through his living room window as he passes only to be whipped back to the window deathly silent " ...I'm not being driven around in that...THING?!" pointing at the convertible " like seriously!? we're going to look like Barbie and ken in that hunk of dramatic plastic shit and your going to be the Barbie in case you were wondering...a very very hairy Barbie"

"I don't see anything wrong with that.." Francis grumbled crossing his arms "Fine. If you don't like my car, what other options do we have to take to the mall?"

Arthur only hummed with a smirk slowly growing on his face " you could~ hear me out...change the car to its hooded form" clearly asking the unspeakable sacrifice

"That will not be an option mon ami"

" come on! its only like a one button press! and it can change back! " folding his arms finding the long haired model more stubborn than himself for once

Francis grumbled and pouted like a child "Fine! But you have to do something for me in return one day."

Growing suspicious of the request Arthur closed his eyes to thin slits "...well depends on what it is"

"Oh please. I don't plan on doing anything naughty! I have good intentions, really!" The blonde Frenchman gave the Brit pleaded puppy dog eyes.

Rolling his eyes trying to focus his attention away from the begging man " yeah yeah...look just get up and I accept your offer just go out there and put the roof out Barbie, or ken will be forced to leave you and find another mediocre Barbie"

"You're very harsh sometimes Arthur.." Francis sighed standing up, offering a hand to Arthur "Shall we make our way to the centre d'achat (Shopping centre/mall)?"

"yes we will" grumbling and looking most displeased...so pretty happy in Arthur's books, then taking his hand and standing up to show his stained covered trousers, loose baggy shirt with sweat marks and worn out jacket

Francis gasped loudly. The sight of Arthur's outfit was something that Francis wouldn't even wear to bed. He'd rather go naked than wear something as hideous as that (not that he minded going out naked of course).

"You're changing" the Frenchman bluntly stated with his lips straitened out into a flat line.

Breaking in hysterical laughter Arthur replies with " your joking right?" while wiping tears from his eyes " look I wear nice clothes for the photos, at home I'm allowed to be comfy"

"But you're going out!" Francis exclaimed, looking like he was near hysterics.

" yeah and?" The Brit shrugged " I don't have any nicer clothes to change into anyway so just let me wear this"

Francis crossed his arms looking serious for once in his life "Non! I refuse! You're not going out in public like that!" Francis's face suddenly lit up with a smile as he pointed a finger in the air "I know! We could buy you new clothes! We are going to the mall after all~"

Letting out a comical breath and shaking his head tutting " you forget if you want me to go out to the shops to buy clothes what are you going to do about walking to the shops? you'll still be seen with me wearing this"

The stylish man took a moment to ponder over the situation before running into Arthur's room.

He went into Arthur's closet and scanned through the clothes at light's speed. He selected a plain green shirt, a pair of dark ripped jeans and surprisingly found a black scarf. Although he frowned upon the selection of clothes he picked out, it was hardly as bad as the disgrace of an outfit Arthur was wearing. He walked back into the living room and handed Arthur the clothes.

Arthur only blinked and then growled turning his back and changing into them right there and then " I still think that one was better, I don't need advice from a man who drives a Barbie convertible and wears the house wife mid life crisis collection " now fully dressed in the outfit picked he walked outside before he was forced to change again

"At least you look a little more decent.." Francis mumbled to himself, joining Arthur outside.

30 minutes later

" Stop STOP STOP!" in an shrill English accent could be heard across the surrounding streets, driving down the street in the bright red convertible with its roof up may I add however there was a bass thumping moving along with it.

Arthur slammed his finger down on the music player button changing the loud French pop music onto elegant classic music " that stuff is a disgrace! how can you listen to that without your ears shrinking and curling up inside themselves you frog!"

"If we're going to play the insult game so be it. Your music is boring Eyebrows" Francis teased and switched the music back to his liking.

switching it back instantly the Brit was beginning to growl and get annoyed " its pushy enough that your making me get new clothes and be seen in this ridiculous car, let me have my hearing!"

Francis rolled his eyes and sighed "D'accord, but you seriously need to find a new taste of music."

" No you do! you have teenage girls listening to your music! I have intellectual icons listening to mine! who's music looks stupid then!" Raising his pale nose in the air like the snob he is

"You know half of your fans are teenage girls right?" Francis sneered at Arthur.

Shivering and making the most cringed expression he could " that's absurd I would hope not...having teenage girls sitting there looking at my face and body with perverted thoughts, I'm meant to be classy and respected maybe to a young gentleman or elder on what suits to wear"

He chuckle came from the Frenchman, clearly amused by Arthur's naiveness.

"You're joking right. Who do you think made the picture of us blow up on social media? definetly not elders I'll assure you that."

" your not trying to hint that I'm only famous because teenage girls get squishy for me...right?" Arthur glares but looked panicked at the same time not really knowing who his fan base was at all

"I'm sure some young men look up to you. But yes, probably mostly kids in their teenage years."

Wearing a blank expression the Englishman only replies alittle shaky " I feel dirty now...I need a shower, lets just hurry up before my fans find me" now panicked and watching his back

Francis burst into laughter seeing Arthur's panicked reaction "Ne stresser pas (Do not stress)" he assured "Most of them would probably be too shy to even talk to you. The only people that might get in the way are paparazzi and a couple of fans." Francis pulled into the malls parking lot and parked the convertible.

" if...one tries to kidnap and kill me call the police please..." Arthur stated to Francis and then opened the car door attentively stepping a foot out the car almost like a flood of fan girls were waiting outside to rip him to pieces...though he wouldn't be able to see as he squeezed his eyes shut soo tight it might cause bleeding

Francis chuckled once more and gently took Arthur's hand.

"hurry up Arthur. If you keep standing there one of those crazy ones might just see you."

Arthur squealed and jumped onto Francis clinging on " don't scare me!"

Francis laughed and started tugging Arthur inside of the shopping centre.

Finally coming to his senses the Brit coughs in his hand and recovers his composure " now then...sorry about that" lifts his posture straight and walks into a clothes shop only finding himself magnetically attracted to the suits and formal attire " how about this?"

The Frenchman looked at the formal attire for a moment then shook his head. "You're going out, not meeting the queen"

" but you must always be prepared! and I happen to think it looks nice! " Arthur supported and then picked up one of the suits " you would look 60% better in a suit, why what would you have me wear eh!" Smirking with a hand on his hip in a sassy way already laughing at the no doubt ridiculous outfit the Frenchman will pick

Francis scanned through various clothes, picking out the ones he thought would suit Arthur the most. He skipped back over to Arthur's side and dumped a large smooth of clothes in the Brit's arms.

Wide eyed and unable to stop shaking and brace himself with the bucket load of clothes he was holding he wheezed " your joking! who needs this many clothes not to mention none of them are formal, you'll never get me to wear this stuff either cause I swear I saw a tank top in there and shorts!"

"You need more selection eyebrows! All you have is formal wear or something a homeless man would wear!" Francis bluntly pointed out.

Having nothing to attack that statement with Arthur only stared at Francis and let out a long sigh " touché... well lets make a deal, ill wear ALL of these clothes if you put on suits, deal?" would offer a hand out to him but seems to be carrying his own body weight in clothes at the moment

"Deal!" Francis smirked triumphally, considering this was a win win situation for him. "Now go try on some clothes!"

Already gone into the changing room after struggling with the weight load, sadly this meant Francis missed the Brit waddling to the changing room like a penguin or someone that overdosed on laxatives

Poking his head out of the changing room Arthur was blushing and hiding the rest of him behind a curtain " Francis...do I have to show you? cant I just pick it by looking myself?"

Francis sat on a bench in front of Arthur's change room, smiling like an oblivious idiot as Arthur would describe it. "Non, you must show me. How am I suppose to know if you're going to completely embarrass yourself or not?"

" why would I ever do that! you seem to doubt my common sense!" puffing his cheeks out and looking childish as he steps out the changing room showing himself to be wearing simple blue jeans, tight fitted white shirt with a brand he could not recognise no matter how many non suited brands he knew...which was only one or two " well? ...honestly these jeans are uncomfortable and they are bright blue! I like black" finishes by putting the sunglasses he was given on and fixes his necktie which was given the French flag design much to his distaste " why do I have to wear the French flag and dress like a teenager?"

Francis tried his best not to laugh while secretly snapping a picture of Arthur's outfit with his phone.

"Pffft. That was just a joke outfit. The rest aren't actually that bad." The Frenchman tried to reassure him while attempting to recompose himself.

" A JOKE OUTFIT! I swear I hate you soo much" Waving his arms around comically and then feeling hot headed from his short fuse and returns to the changing room changing only to walk out in exactly the same outfit Francis is wearing which was white skinny jeans and a blouse that was slightly open at the top to show his chest hair...well on Arthur is only showed his waxed and bald he was " are you serious..." his face was blank but annoyed " your trying to make me into you!"

Nearby a photographer was shopping with his daughter being dragged around to carry her clothes and bags until he spots the two bickering and begins texting all of his work friends to come over and get photos of the scene

Unaware of the lurking paparazzi headed his way, Francis started laughing, so much so that he was tearing up a little.

"It's not that it looks bad on you! You actually look quite nice in it!" He said in between laughs.

Folding his arms and tapping his foot waiting for the Frenchman to calm his laughter down he then responded " did you take any of these outfits seriously! honestly! " now fuming and taking his shirt off and throwing it at Francis there and then

"whoa...they must be fighting, maybe they are breaking up" the photographer whispered to himself almost 100% sure he had found the latest story and the one to get him a promotion as he began taking photos from his phone not missing the opportunity

"Mais Arthur!" The sound of a barely audible click caught Francis's attention. The Frenchman spotted the photographer from the conner of his eye, but acted like he had never spotted him.

Francis quickly stood up and grabbed Arthur by the arm and pulled him close, their faces barley inches away from each other.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I didn't mean to offend you. Please forgive me" the Frenchman spoke with such compassion and raw emotion, fooling anyone that was watching. The Brit's initial shock had given Francis to lean in and whispered in Arthur's ear "don't look now, but there's a photographer taking pictures. Play along alright."

Arthur blinked with long gaps between each one with his face bright red " okay..." is all he could manage still staring at the taller man, when he heard play along however he instantly kissed Francis as roughly as he could not being experienced in pretending and faking emotions with words, he then tries to lean Francis over but he was too short and ended up both at an awkward angle

Francis was shocked at first. It took a few moments to comprehend the situation. He told Arthur to play along, not kiss him! But the deal was done and Arthur had already captured his lips. 'Merde. And I thought I would be the one to make the first move' Francis thought to himself.

Francis expertly kissed Arthur back, leaning in ever so slightly to deepen the kiss a little bit more. If he was going to kiss Arthur, it wasn't going to be sloppy.

Arthur felt Francis kiss back and panics pulling back " wha?! " growing redder in facial colour he tries to look away from the camera and looks down at himself remembering why he feels alittle chilly " oh my! * tries to covers himself with his hands and then sees some wigs grinning and stuffing one under either armpit and one on his chest " look Francis! I might just be as hairy as you!" grinning then trying his best to look masculine and widens his stance alittle

"Arthur... You're embarrassing yourself" Francis said trying not to burst into laughter once more.

Arthur only shivered and then removed the wigs " I feel pretty cold anyway" wanders back into the changing room full of shame and wig hairs "can you please give me a proper outfit to wear so we can leave before we need to prove our intimacy more..."

"Alright alright. The third one should be better. I'll get some other clothes as well d'accord~?"

" you didn't...omg you didn't...you did " Arthur moaned and then walked out wearing a pair of brown slacks, smart white shirt and old man or priest styled jumper " you seriously think I'm this old" glaring looking like a retired pensioner

Francis glanced back at Arthur and chuckled nervously "I'll... Go and grab the joke clothing.." he walked into the changing room and quickly took away half of the clothes that were piled up and quickly made his leave, not wanting to feel Arthur's wrath more the he has to.

Arthur glared as he left and then sighed once he was out of sight thinking " how am I going to work with this man...I want a raise in job quality and pay after a week of living with that man" walking back to the changing room and getting changed, he did secretly want to see Francis in those suits but thinks its best if he doesn't humour the Frenchman, all he needed on his stressful life was a complicated sexuality and awkward love interest to tip him over the edge

 **Thank you for reading everyone, I am sorry about the abrupt ending to this chapter but it was a considerably long one and we were in the middle of writing the next chapter so it needed a cut off point. Anyway I hope you know I'm back and the stories will continue along with Curse of Punk cause it seems demanded alot. Thank you for all this support and as always I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters and this is completely fan based created so please dont sue me for Copyright. All youll get is my laptop and broken phone. Anyway thank you for reading again and every comment and fav means alot towards the series. Thank you~**

Kirklands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes~! Another chapter soo soon though it could have been alot sooner as Vanti my writing partner would know XD this story was sitting around for a week completed while I had forgotten all about it, luckily she reminded me so you can all read it earlier than it would have been put up. Anyway I really hope you all enjoy this series because it's now one of my favourite and chapters might be flying out once we get into the mood to write it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please if you enjoy it and really want to see more comment ( nice ones of course or ideas along with errors or grammar problems ) and please fav or follow because this series isnt finishing anytime soon. Thank you. Please enjoy.**

The Frenchman stood by Arthur's change room, wearing a black suit and a neck tie to go with it. It wasn't Francis's first time wearing a suit, but it was quite rare to see him wearing such formal attire. He played around with the cuffs of his sleeve, wanting the suit to be removed as quickly as possible. The fabric of the clothing was itching away at Francis's skin, but he had to keep it on until Arthur came out of the change room.

After trying on about ten outfits, Arthur had grown sick of trying on clothes. Francis insisted that there wasn't much left to try on, but the pile of clothing in Arthur's change room said otherwise. So they made a deal, Arthur would try on the rest of the clothes if Francis tried on a suit. The Frenchman scoffed when the deal was made, but now he was having second thoughts.

"Are you almost done in there!" Francis said sounding desperate to take off the suit.

No reply was given from the changing room until a moan echoed through " do I have to show you? I dont think I look good in this one and I dont want the cameras seeing" slowly turning into a whimpering plea " cant you come in here and look?" Arthur begged in his sweetest voice hoping it would soothe the man into giving him what he wants

Francis rolled his eyes and folded his arms together "I did not wait out here for fifteen minutes, in a suit, only for you to chicken out. Non monsieur, I do not accept it. When I said I wanted to be hot, I did not mean literally!"

Arthur slowly stepped a foot out of the changing room and blushed, he was wearing black skinny jeans, green icon covered shirt and British handkerchief " are you sure I don't look like a jackass or punk? its alittle informal " looking around at his back and legs " I think maybe I should try anoth..." finally noticing Francis in the suit he blushes and cant stop the burst of blood seeping out his nose

Hunching over slightly and covering his nose desperately he tries to look away from Francis and the cameras " oh dear...I must have hit my nose...that's it"

"Est-tu correct Arthur?" Francis asked looking genuinely concerned for the Brit.

" I'm okay honest" Arthur turns to look over his shoulder with a nervous smile " you...you look amazing..." managed to slip out of his mouth without clearly thinking, just when it hit him what he had said more camera's showed up taking photos through the shop's window display

"Wow. It's surprising how many of them actually showed up." Francis shot a quick glance at the paparazzi and gave them one of his signature smirks before turning back around to face Arthur. "Are you sure you're alright? Your face is red"

Arthur was holding his breath trying to stop more blood escaping his nose " im sure...yup positive..." nods his head in an accelerated manner " can we just buy these clothes and go... I dont want anyone to see me like this" however he didnt know it was already too late

"Oh please you look ama-"

"YO ARTIE!" A voice called out from the crowd, cutting off the Francis much to the Frenchman's displeasure. The paparazzi's cameras faces away from the 'couple' and targeted two new arrivals walking into the store.

A tall young handsome man walked in the store wearing his signature Hollywood smile. He brushed a couple of strands of his wheat blond hair out of his face and looked at Arthur with his bright baby blue eyes. Arthur's felt as through this heart plummeted down to his stomach the moment he looked back at his ex-partner, Alfred F. Jones.

"Never thought I'd see you here. It's hard to miss you though when you've got those eyebrows" Alfred teased just to spite Arthur.

Almost like a rival action scene from a Japanese movie Arthur turns to look over his shoulder narrowing his eyes " why are you talking to me you dick, leave me alone you already stole my suit modelling contract for your toy boy there!"

Ivan didnt flinch at the accusation and puts his hands up defensively looking to Alfred " you never told me he was such a cranky guy da? No wonder you left him" saying without hesitation or thought

Arthur was taken back and his face bright red at the confession that not only did he lose his contract but he was actually dating the man responsible " you shut up right now! There are paparazzi present! And I am not ga... " he stopped himself realising people think he is dating Francis " I mean I never dated Alfred or anyone else" mumbling back to them

"Alright, if you say so Artie~" The blond American teased, knowing very well that Arthur hated the pathetic pet name he gave him.

" DONT CALL ME ARTIE!" the Brit was now ready to pick up a window display shelf and throw it on the American with his beat red face you could swear was producing steam " if there wasnt camera's I would... I swear I would..." struggling to complete his threat with the camera's zooming in closer

Ivan butted in " you will kill him da? Is that what your looking for?" giving an innocent smile

" Francis are you going to let them bully your boyfriend like this" Arthur hissed turning to the silent man

"E-euh. Bien sûr que non! (Of course not!)" Francis crossed his arms and tried to look as tough as possible. Francis wasn't very intimidating to say the least. His glare did nothing but amuse Alfred. "Look mon ami, we didn't come here to get into a heated argument with two buffoons." Francis said, turning Alfred's smile into a frown. "So we will just be paying for our clothes and leaving." Francis took the Brits hand and started walking to the cash register.

Ivan smiled at this confrontation and put an arm between the couple and the register " you know if you were a couple you would atleast see a photo of you kissing and being romantic at least once"

Arthur's height sunk as he hid behind Francis watching his nightmare come true

Francis acted like Ivan hadn't said a word. 'He's scary, but not very good at insulting' he thought to himself. "Couples can chose to have a private life"

" they could~ but I'm only saying you act more like random strangers at the moment , I just want a little evidence and hell it will give the magazines something to put on the cover" Ivan shrugged and looked to Arthur then Alfred " am I not right?"

The cameras zoom in to Francis and Arthur

Arthur mumbles " he isnt serious is he..." looking up to Francis panicked

"I'm afraid so" Francis chuckled sheepishly and pulled Arthur close "Ne t'inquiète pas Arthur (Do not worry Arthur)" he leaned in and whispered "It's only a quick kiss."

Arthur flinched seeing Francis pull in closer, biting his lip and pulling back alittle he shot a glance to Alfred feeling unusual doing this infront of his ex

Ivan only smiles with cheerful closed eyes " go on~ its cute da"

Shutting his eyes tight enough to cause bleeding the Englishman finally pushes closer perking his lips like a teenager having his first kiss

The Frenchman couldn't keep a straight face while Arthur was facing him puckered up. He snorted and placed a finger on the Brit's lips.

"You look silly." Francis took a movement to recompose himself and smiled. "Here, let me help" Francis swooped down and placed a kiss on Arthur's lips.

Arthur squealed during the kiss panicked and breathless

Ivan's smile turned into a straight line, he figured they wouldnt fall for his bluff and confess they weren't a couple...they must have been more desperate for fame and contracts than he thought

Arthur was already limp at this time almost melting over Francis unable to hold himself up, afterall Francis was still in the suit that took his heart along with...a few other things

Francis pulled away from the kiss wearing his signature smirk. 'God damn it why does he have look so cocky!' Arthur thought to himself.

"Woo! It's about time you two show some public affection!" Alfred cheered "Arthur, Francis sitting in a tree~ K.I.S.S.I- OW!" Alfred was interrupted by a jab in the chest from Ivan.

" thats enough da?" The Russian said in a deep voice with a menacing expression " lets leave these children to their contractless lives" then picking Alfred up and slinging him over his shoulder he wanders out with half the paparazzi following

Arthur was for once too distracted by Francis to even respond to his rivals " Francis..." staring at the smug blond "I...uhhh" his face red and sweaty

"So fluttered over a little kiss hm~?" Francis teased and stuck out his tongue at Arthur "Come on. Let's go pay for the clothes. I should probably take off this suit first." He said, tugging at the suit's collar a little bit.

" awwww but I like it" Arthur teased back surprisingly, the man wasnt known for being childish, of romantic so this was a first " I was hoping we could use it later, a date maybe or something...spicier" whispering in Francis' ear at the end as the paparazzi oooh and awe over them and the occasional disgusted reaction, this could all be an act for the camera's but Arthur wanted alittle fun

"Is that so~?" The Frenchman smirked "We should probably hurry along then."

"I don't get it man!" Alfred practically yelled folding his arms together. The paparazzi had to go after they were causing over crowding in the mall. "Those two hated each others guts! How do they do it!?"

Ivan was equally pissed off but didnt show it facially, instead through his body language as he leaned back in his chair, arms folded and face hidden in the shadows " well Francis is an older model than Arthur...so his audience are older and Arthur has the younger teens so...they are a good team, thats why we cant let them work together da? Or that will mean bad news for our work and fans"

"I can't believe that they're gaining popularity over some stupid picture! Now they're going to be even more popular! ... And it's your fault!"

" Alfred" with a creak of his neck the faired haired giant turned to his partner with a frown " thats enough afterall I'm the one who was supposed to take YOUR contract until I sabotaged Arthur's photos the month after, your still working because of me" taking a more serious tone " and I can just as easily ruin his reputation as I did before"

"Alright..." Alfred gulped. Ivan never spoke on a serious tone, but when he did... It was terrifying.

"What do you suggest we do? Our little plan to foil their little 'relationship' didn't work, what your next big plan genius"

" well ive looked into Francis' past, now he has been cheated on before sooo~ I think we should expose that weakness da?" The russian offered with an innocent smile " we either set up a scene making Arthur look like he was cheating or we convince him to dump the man dating or not for another" eyes drifting their attention to the cowlicked hair " maybe someone who knows alot about Arthur already and just as much about our plan?" hinting down to one man in the room

"... What are you looking at me for?" The American asked, clearly oblivious to Ivan's hinting

Now glaring at this point Ivan sighs " I'm meaning you...honestly did you not get the hint" rolling his purple eyes " your his ex arent you? Cant you seduce him atleast for a week to month period, or are you a failure at relationships" clearly trying to hit a nerve with the loudmouth

Alfred growled "Shut your mouth commie before I shut it for you!" he threatened. The american looked off to the side and coughed into his hand "yeah... I guess I could do it. Should be easy."

" I would hope so unless I've put too much confidence into you " Clearly being the more dominant partner he ran the plots, contract guidelines and of course the payment seeing as he got 10% more than Alfred without him knowing...the American disliked reading the tiny text where as Ivan could sense by looking at the client what scam was going down, some say he can smell fear.

Taking the Godfather position in his chair he finishes with " don't disappoint me Alfred, we could be sitting on a goldmine here"

Arthur was trying to keep an arm length away from Francis the whole time after the last kiss, avoiding even a glance felt necessary " so ...where are we going now?" just as he looked around he happened to meet eyes with a pet shop and ran over with the bright eyes of a child of romantic in love " OMG OMG! ITS SOOO CUTE!" pressing his face and hands against the glass thinking somehow it will allow him to squeeze the fluffy white puppy at the window

"You're a lot more childish than you say you are" Francis casually walked up behind Arthur "Going on about being a gentleman of sorts"

Glaring around his shoulder his poisonous green eyes meet Francis " are you saying a gentleman cant find puppies and animals cute? and just look at it!" gestures to it with both hands just as it yips at him " its just soooo cute! , I just want to take him home and cuddle him all day~! "

Francis looked down at the small puppy and the animal returned the gaze. It yipped once more and placed two paws on the glass separating them. At this point Francis didn't try to hold back a smile from forming on his lips.

"You're right. It's quite adorable" Francis crouched down next to Arthur and looked at the puppy bounce around in it's enclosure.

" could we have a dog?" Looking to Francis not even realising that he said " we" in that sentence, without thinking on it too long he then baby talked to the puppy not scared from anyone seeing

Francis's cheeks reddened. He wondered if Arthur thought that they might actually have some sort of future together. Was Arthur actually considering being in a relationship with Francis? The Frenchman couldn't tell, the last time he checked Arthur hated his guts.

Then again, Arthur did mention something about a dinner of some sorts after they kissed... and possibly something more..

Francis mentally slapped himself. There's no way in hell did Arthur actually like him. He was probably all flustered over the kiss and wasn't thinking right! It's not like the kiss really meant anything, Francis was just doing it for the paparazzi. The more Francis thought about it, the more it started to concern him.

Unaware to the Frenchman Arthur was staring at him confused and impatient " well? can we get a dog? what if I say pretty please?" clasping his hands together giving the brightest eyed smile he could " please please please! I promise to look after it and love it"

"Huh?" Francis snapped out of his inter thoughts and turned to look at Arthur "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? (What did you say?)" he asked sheepishly, slightly embarrassed that he hadn't been listening.

Arthur only stared blankly at the man and after 3 minutes of blinking he finally said " I dont speak French...remember"

"Oh!" The Frenchman chuckled nervously "I asked you to repeat, I wasn't quite listening" Francis admitted, feeling kind of dumb for forgetting that Arthur didn't speak French.

" I asked if we could get the dog " Arthur repeated in a monotonic voice clearly alittle aggravated, but he couldn't stay mad long watching the cute puppy " it can be like our little baby" rubbing his nose against the glass towards the puppy, the little white ball of fluff just yips and scratches its little clawless paws against the glass

 **Thanks for reading up to this point XD I never know how it reads or even how long it takes people to read through my entire thing so I appreciate it. As tradition in all of my stories I remind you all that I do not own hetalia or any of their characters so please dont sue me and take away my imaginary mansion and Lamborghini next to my book shelf where I gain my knowledge, I need those for my videos. Again if you like please fav and follow and comment any ideas or even story plots, cause I may consider them. And for those who like FRUK please look into the rest of my work cause I'm a huge FRUK fan~ so you might find lots of stories you'll like. Thank you for reading and hope to see you in the next one. Bye~**

Kirklands.


End file.
